M1911
The Colt M1911 is a semi-automatic, magazine-fed, .45 caliber handgun. John Browning sold the original design to Colt, when it became the standard-issue side arm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985, and is still carried by some US troops today, although it was largely phased out in favor of the M9. It fires the powerful .45 ACP round, which causes more tissue disruption than the 9mm Parabellum, but has more recoil and has less ammo than comparably sized 9mm handguns. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Colt is the standard sidearm for the Allies (United States, United Kingdom, Soviet Union and Canada). It has an eight round magazine, very little damage and poor accuracy. It can kill in around four body shots, or two head shots. Despite its minor damage per shot, it has a high firecap. However, it still remains a last resort weapon. File:BF1942_COLT_M1911.png|The Colt in Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome at Operation Husky File:BF1942_M1911_COLT_US_ARMY.png|An American infantryman with a Colt Battlefield Vietnam The M1911 is the standard pistol issued to the American and South Vietnamese factions. It has a nine round magazine, medium recoil, medium damage and high accuracy. It can generally kill in three shots. It should only be used as a last resort weapon in close-quarters situations, although, if prone or standing still, its cross hairs can be small enough for effective long range engagements, though its awkward recoil and deviation can make a moving target very difficult to kill. Aiming for the head is advised as it can kill in one head shot. Compared to its NVA and Viet Cong counterpart, the TT-33, it has a slightly higher rate of fire and one extra round per magazine (the TT-33 has eight rounds) at the cost of slightly lower damage, as the TT-33 can kill with only two shots rather than the three shots of the M1911. BfVietnam M1911.png|The M1911 as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam M1911 Sight.png|Aiming the M1911 BfVietnam M1911 Reload.png|Reloading the M1911 World War II mod The Colt is the standard USMC sidearm in the official Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod. It is statistically identical to the Battlefield Vietnam version, and has the same skin and animations. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1911 is a secondary weapon issued to the USMC Scout kit, opposite of the IJN's Nambu. It is a very weak weapon, requiring around five-six body shots to kill someone, meaning a player can only afford one missed shot. It also has relatively long reload, so it should necessarily only be used as a last resort weapon. A common strategy, the One Two tactic, is to shoot an enemy with the M1903 Springfield, then finish them off with the M1911, as it will only require a single more hit with it to kill. File:BF1943_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Battlefield 1943 at Wake Island Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1911 only appears in multiplayer, and is favored for its dependability and the power of its large .45 caliber round which gives it high damage. It comes unlocked by default with the limited edition of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with the Thompson, though it can still be acquired normally by being promoted to level 3 in-game. It has a large damage increase from Battlefield 1943 from six shots to about three-four in the body and two in the upper neck and head region. It has a higher firecap, faster recovery, slightly bigger magazine and slightly less damage than the other high-damage handgun, the MP-412 Rex, making it more flexible. However, it has a relatively small magazine (only seven rounds compared to the M9's 12 round magazine) and its sights are a bit less defined and therefore are slightly harder to use than other pistols. M1911StatsBC2.png|The M1911's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 M1911 Rest.png|'M1911'. BFBC2 M1911 IS.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 M1911 Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 M1911 Cocking.png|Cocking (notice the .45 ACP bullet). BC2 M1911.png|The WWII M1911 at Atacama Desert in Conquest. BC2 M1911 IS.png|The WWII M1911's iron sights. File:M1911 US Army Assault.jpg|An American assault trooper with the M1911 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M1911 is one of the two sidearms available. It has a seven round magazine and performs exactly as it does in the base game, though it has a slightly different reloading sound and different appearance. M1911StatsBC2V.png|The M1911's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V M1911 Rest.png|The M1911. BFBC2V M1911 IRONSIGHT.png|Iron sight. BFBC2V M1911 Reload.png|Reloading BFBC2V M1911 Cocking.png|Cocking (notice the .45 ACP cartridge. M1911 BC2V.png|The M1911 at Hill 137. M1911 BC2V IS.png|The M1911's iron sights. m1911render.jpg|The render of the M1911. Battlefield Play4Free M1911 The M1911 featured in Battlefield Play4Free is aesthetically similar to the iterations found in other Battlefield ''games. However, its firecap is significantly lower and its firing sound is nearly identical to that of the M9 in the same game. It does, however, pack more punch per bullet, at the cost of a 7-round-magazine. BFP4FM1911.png|Stats Performance M1911-ADS-reference.jpg File:M1911 BFP4F.jpg|The M1911 in ''Battlefield Play4Free File:M1911 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M1911's iron sights Veteran's M1911 The Veteran's M1911 comes with increased fire power, killing in 3-5 body shots, and extended magazine capacity of 10 rounds. The gun has a very rugged appearance and shows heavy use and comes at the cost of 595 per day or 1200 for unlimited use. It, along with a Veteran's weapon (depending on your class) and 25 each of Field Bandages and Adrenaline Shots were included in the New Recruit Kit deal for every class at the cost of 1475 . BFP4FVeteranM1911.png|Stats Performance Elite's M1911 The Elite's M1911 is an even further improved version of the M1911, with higher damage, larger magazine and cleaner appearance. The gun costs 3000 per day or 790 for unlimited use. BFP4FEliteM1911.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 The M1911 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Unlike previous iterations, it is only available to members of the EA Gun Club or Battlefield Veterans. For Battlefield 3 the 1911 has been redesigned after the Marine's Force Recon M-45 MEU(SOC) side arm. It features an 8-round magazine plus one in the chamber, and comes in four variants: standard, 'TACT.', 'SUPP.', and 'S-TAC'. The 'TACT.' variant adds a small flashlight to the weapon, the 'SUPP.' variant adds a suppressor, and the DICE exclusive 'S-TAC.' variant adds both. In Battlefield 3, the M1911 can be considered an intermediate pistol, having a unique damage figure and magazine size. One popular thing to note is that only one headshot is needed to get the full benefit of a two-hit kill, whereas the other pistols need two headshots. It is the only pistol that can equip a flashlight and suppressor at the same time, and the one of two pistols able to equip any kind of light and a suppressor at the same time. (Other being the G17C SUPP.) Note: that only the stock M1911 gets a dog tag unlocked after 100 and 500 kills, while the TAC., SUPP., and S-TAC, don't. File:ImagesCA9IWMAM.jpg|The M1911 File:M1911 reward.png|The M1911 from EA Gunclub m1911tactical_fancy.png|A DICE exclusive M1911 with both tactical light and suppressor. 800px-BF3-MEU(SOC)-5.jpg|The M1911's iron sights. dtb138.png|M1911 Proficiency Dog Tag M1911MasterDogTag.png|The M1911 Master Dog Tag. M1911TactBattlelogIcon.png|The Battlelog Icon for the M1911 Tact. M1911SuppBattlelogIcon.png|The Battlelog Icon for the M1911 Supp. BF3 M1911 Rest.png|'M1911'. BF3 M1911 ICON.png|Iron sight. Videos Video:WWII 1911 .45|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor and Atacama Desert Video:M1911|Gameplay with the WWII M1911 .45 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings, Phu Bai Valley and Hill 137 in Conquest mode Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_2_-_WWII_M1911_.45_Damage_Demonstration|Video showcases the damage output from the M1911 in Bad Company 2 Video:Battlefield 3 - M1911 Sound|Firing signature from the M1911 in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield Play4Free - M1911 Sound|Firing signature from the M1911 in Battlefield Play4Free. External links *M1911 on Wikipedia References de:M1911 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Pistols